


Shatter Me

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bisexual L, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Death Eraser, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light really hates my oc, M/M, Sucked In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: “Is he chained to you because you fear he’s connected to Kira or to keep him safe from Kira?”Gen turned to stare at L to see what the answer was.It all hinged on this, in all honesty.Gen was going to fix things, or he could decide to harm them.Either way, his mind was enough of a power to make something happen.And either way, L was NOT going to die.“I’m not sure… his presence is going to change everything though. For better or worse, I’m not sure…”But Gen really made everything more interesting.As if that was possible…Or, someone from our world gets sucked into Death Note with the Death Eraser in his pocket and no name. He knows what's going to happen, knows everything... but it couldn't be real, right? So it wouldn't matter if he was a bad guy for once, right? Except it's very real. And he's really hurt the love of his life.





	1. Base

**Author's Note:**

> I got really into Death Note and had a wonderful yet sad idea.

His eyes snapped open.

His lungs burned as breathing clawed at them, thin gasps trying desperately to inhale into him.

He couldn’t breathe well.

He forced himself to his feet, shaking as he grasped his arm tightly and squeezed.

When it stopped hurting to breathe and he had a small grasp on reality, he glanced around him slowly.

He was shocked to realize that something was very, very wrong.

Anime?

Nothing looked right. At first, he thought maybe he was dreaming, but everything _felt_ real…

He pinched himself, hissing lightly as pain burst from his finger tips.

Ok, so it wasn’t a dream.

He sighed shakily, assessing his memory.

His name was…

Shit.

He remembered everything about his past, about every show he watched, about how life didn’t look like this… Could even remember that he was 19.

He just couldn’t remember his name.

He looked up when he saw a young man pass him, blinking in surprise at his face.

Something was very wrong in-fucking-deed.

_That was **L**._

From **Death Note**.

His reality stopped as soon as L practically bumped into him, heart hammering roughly in his chest as he felt time slow down like it showed in the actual anime.

Was… was he sucked into his new favorite anime?

No, that couldn’t be right, that was so crazy… So fucking…

And why was L out in the open anyways?

He guessed the other could definitely go around under a pseudo name and never get caught, but…

He slowly twisted at the same time as L, their eyes clashing.

L turned back around and started walking, before the boy who couldn’t remember his name whispered without thinking.

“L Lawliet?”

L stopped altogether, completely frozen as he stared ahead.

The younger man stared after him in an attempt to try and see what would happen, immediately regretting letting himself talk.

L turned swiftly, moving to press the young man against the wall behind him.

“Who are you?”

The younger man swallowed, eyes glancing to the side.

“… I don’t remember.”

L stared at him for a few moments, before the younger man breathed, “You’re hurting me.”

L let up a small bit, staring at him with a deadpan expression.

“I don’t know how I got here… I don’t know much of anything… I don’t know why I said that name or anything.”

The younger man was good at lying, but he was being truthful enough that the little sprinkle of easy lies were concealed.

At least, if it had been anyone but L…

L’s eyes narrowed a little, before he looked him over.

“You don’t seem to be… Hmm…”

The younger man watched as L took a step back and stared at him, obviously deducing something.

The younger man didn’t respond, thinking about the situation himself.

Based upon how L was acting, it might be right at the beginning of the Kira case… Or maybe it was before…

“Where are we?” He finally asked, looking up at L with calculating eyes.

He wondered why he was so quick to accept this.

Maybe it was because he wasn’t too opposed.

And another thing, even if he vehemently didn’t want to accept it (which wasn’t the case at all), his complaints wouldn’t mean a thing.

Just because you complain, doesn’t mean it makes a change.

And wasn’t this just a dream or something?

“Japan. Kanto region. I can’t let you out of my sight if you know my name… This investigation could go poorly if Kira found you… And yet… In any case, we should find you a name.”

“You’re being super nonchalant about this.”

L’s previously half lidded eyes opened up again at his words, staring at him before giving a small hum.

His arms crossed as he scowled a little at L, before realization came to his mind. He knew everything that was going to happen. He could make things more interesting.

And… Well, if he could find a Shinigami, having the eyes would be fun…

And besides, this couldn’t be real. This was an anime, and it even looked like one.

There was nothing wrong with being the bad guy once in his damn life, right?

And he could always save L’s life. That, he REALLY wanted to do.

“Genesis.” He found himself speaking without thinking again.

“Beginning, huh? Really going for the metaphors, aren’t you?” L drawled, but he still seemed very on edge even though he was making little comments like that.

Genesis snorted, standing up straighter.

“Thought it would be fitting.”

L scoped him again, dark eyes seeming to search his very soul before clearing his throat.

“I won’t tell anyone the name I said. Still not sure why I said it.” Gen cut him off, giving a small laugh to cover up his mistake.

Gen wasn’t going to let anyone know about what he knew.

He was going to fix things, get everything right.

Except he was on episode 34 last he checked. Still hadn’t finished the fucking thing…

L gave a dry hum, before suddenly a handcuff was on Gen’s wrist, attached by a chain to L’s.

“Even so, I think for the mean time I should keep an eye on you. I was about to speak with a group of people anyways, and you might be a lead in the Kira case. Or you might be something else entirely, who knows? In any case, there’s a 75% chance that you’ll be a turning point in the case one way or the other and I don’t like the idea of Kira finding you. I’m glad I found you first, yes…”

Gen watched him for the longest time, blinking in surprise when L tugged him along by their handcuffs.

It was a long enough chain for Gen to walk comfortably behind him, but something knotted in his stomach as he followed L into a hotel room and shut the door behind them.

75% chance, huh? More like 100%. But of course, L didn’t know all the facts.

It was amazing that he got as much as he did now.

“Watari, this is Genesis. I found him outside in the hallway. He seems to know my true name but not how. He doesn’t remember anything but my true name, he says. He just named himself out there.”

Gen turned to look up at the old man, giving a nervous smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

“H-Hello!”

Watari stared at him for a small moment, before he nodded.

“Is he chained to you because you fear he’s connected to Kira or to keep him safe from Kira?”

Gen turned to stare at L to see what the answer was.

It all hinged on this, in all honesty.

Gen was going to fix things, or he could decide to harm them.

Either way, his mind was enough of a power to make something happen.

And either way, L was NOT going to die.

“I’m not sure… his presence is going to change everything though. For better or worse, I’m not sure…”

But Gen really made everything more interesting.

As if that was possible…


	2. Bits And Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help. I really wanna write this but I dunno if anyone likes it.

Gen was clever.

Maybe not as much as L or Light, but he could definitely keep up with all of the knowledge he came here with.

He shoved a hand into his pocket, the one not connected to L, and blinked a little in surprise when he felt an eraser in his pocket.

For a moment, he swallowed a little, realization edging at his mind as he felt the groove of words on the plastic encasing the eraser.

Death Eraser.

Wasn’t that an idea scrapped by the people making the anime?

If you use this eraser to wipe away a name, as long as it’s not after their natural life span was supposed to end, they would be brought back to life?

Gen couldn’t remember all the nuances or rules with it, nor with the Death Note, but…

He looked up as he heard a knock, before L went to unlock the door and stepped back along with Gen.

“It’s unlocked. Please, let yourselves in.”

Gen had listened to all of L’s explanations on the case a little boredly- he knew all of this. Technically.

He did need a tiny refresher, but the length L went too…

And he skipped bits and pieces too…

Probably to see if Gen was Kira.

He found himself shuffling as he tried to remember his alias and what was needed of him.

After Gen had proved he was clever, L had definitely thought about asking his help, Gen was aware by the way emotions barely danced to the surface of usually blank eyes.

Something stirred a bit in him.

Gen had seen emotions in L’s eyes. Saw L as human.

Gen watched as L performed his odd introduction, rubbing his leg with his foot and staring at the officers who stepped into the room with dull eyes.

“I am L. This is my associate G. He might be in danger due to Kira, so I decided it would be best to keep him close.”

Gen watched him for a moment, scratching his wrist lightly.

G, huh?

He figured if L had to have Ryuzaki as his new alias, Gen would have to figure one out too.

Except he couldn’t think of one.

The officers looked at Gen in slight suspicion and L in slight confusion.

Finally, Yagami spoke up.

“I’m Yagami, of the NPA-!”

“Stop.”

Genesis found his voice working without him thinking.

“Kira needs a name and a face to kill. Don’t go around flaunting your name, it’s only going to get you killed.”

The officers paused, and L twisted to look at him.

L gave a small nod, before turning to look at the officers again.

He raised a hand, pointing a finger gun before saying, “Bang.”

“What the hell was that?” Aizawa asked.

“If I were Kira, you’d be dead. Please, do not give your names out so carelessly.”

L turned, so Gen quickly went to follow, letting himself be pulled into the other portion of the motel room.

“Instead, let’s value our lives.”

Gen could hear Matsuda asking Yagami about the name thing and heard Yagami answer, but he was getting bored.

Gen figured he got bored rather quickly, but it was repetition that got him mostly.

_He’d already seen this before…_

“That’s enough small talk for now, come this way.” L spoke, voice still as deadpan and bored sounding as ever.

Gen layed down on his stomach on the floor, letting his legs raise a bit as he awaited the conference the task force was about to have.

Gen figured letting go of his cellphone if he had one would have been hard.

Just the same as these people…

Gen decided to just listen to their words, not really caring all that much.

He just wanted to stir up something new instead…

“So, does anyone have any questions?”

L’s voice sounded annoyed, deadpan eyes even more narrowed than usual as he placed his hands on his knees.

“Oh, yeah, who is he?”

Genesis looked up to stare at Matsuda, tilting his head as the officer asked about him. Light’s father was supposed to ask a question, not stupid Matsuda…

“As I said, my associate.” L answered boredly, before turning to stare at Gen.

“… actually…”

Gen snapped to look at L, staring unblinkingly.

They met eyes and didn’t stop staring, until Gen finally blinked and L turned to look back at the task force.

“I’m not sure yet. Neither is he. But based on what I’ve gotten from him, he’s going to either be a great asset… or a horrible set back.”

Gen’s jaw clicked as he stared up at L, sitting up and sitting criss cross on the floor.

“Set back? Jeeze, no need to be an asshole.”

L’s lips pursed so minimally that only Gen was able to notice it since he was sitting right beside him.

“… mhm, yes.”

L let his feet rub against each other in thought as he mumbled to himself about Gen.

Gen watched him, narrowing his eyes a bit before turning to the task force.

They looked on edge, eyes going between L and Gen himself.

“In any case… Keeping you close is the safest bet. I can tell you aren’t Kira himself, but…”

Gen snorted, tilting his head to look up at L and raising a brow at the other.

“Heh, sure. I’m not tied to Kira at all. Haven’t even met him. You already said he works alone anyways.”

L watched him, stared unblinkingly, until Gen’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward.

L leaned back a small bit, much to everyone’s surprise.

“… right. Back to the matter at hand…”

“Actually, Ryuzaki, I do have one last question for you. And it pertains to what you told us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you’ve shown us your face mean that you’ve lost? By just being here, are you admitting defeat to Kira?”

Gen turned his head to watch L, pursing his lips as he watched the pale man stare at Yagami.

“… that’s right. By showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI agents, I _have_ lost the battle. But I’m not gonna lose the war.”

Gen couldn’t help it. He flinched a little, averting his eyes as he thought of L’s death, of the facial expression on his face as he had a heart attack, of the spoon falling to the floor and Light, Light, the fucking bastard, smiling as he held L’s dying body.

Gen stared at the floor, glaring at the rough carpet beneath him.

“This is the first time I’ve ever put my life on the line.”

“Liar…” Gen mumbled quietly enough for no one to really hear what he said.

“I want to show Kira that we’re all willing to risk our lives if that’s what it takes.” A smile overtook his lips. “And that justice will prevail no matter what.”

Gen looked up to see his smile, blinking in surprise. He’d thought it as cute and semi-creepy the first time he saw it. In person, though, it was… Certainly something…

Gen didn’t pay attention to the people agreeing, just watching L.

“Before we go any further, I have to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira. So I’ll need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today.” L spoke, before he stood and started walking toward the window.

Gen stood to follow, ending up beside L. He turned his head to look at L, staring at the other for a moment.

“You alright?”

L turned to glance at him before looking out the window.

Gen was about to get annoyed and plop down on the floor like a child when L spoke.

“Things are going well…”

Gen blinked in surprise, realizing that L was speaking his inner monologue from the show to him. Did he trust Gen…?

“Just one clue, a single decisive factor is all I need…”

Gen swallowed, moving his eyes from staring at L to back out the window. Light was thinking the same thing at this moment too, right? One single oversight?

“Just one thing…”


End file.
